The Bully
by misteeirene
Summary: Just a fun little fic to help cope with the season 7 premier. This is how it could have went if Harry Potter had been there. Harry/Negan.. Decided to add a prequel to this.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or the Walking Dead

This is just a little fun one shot I decided to write to help me cope with the horrible season 7 premier. I knew what was coming, but it still hurt terribly. I will miss Abraham and Glenn, the show just won't be the same without them. RIP!

Please review.

***HP

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. Catch a tiger by his toe. If he hollers, let him go. My mother told me to pick the very best on and you are i... Son of a...how the fuck did he find us way out here? Quick, put your guns away," he ordered.

Rick's eyes snapped up when he heard a motorcycle pull up and stop behind the RV. Looking around, he noticed that every one of the Saviors had their shoulders hunched, even Negan. The man with the barb wire wrapped baseball bat even looked nervous.

Looking frantically around, Negan tossed his bat Lucille to Dwight, not caring if the barbs hit the man or not. He personally couldn't stand the ugly, sniveling bastard. "Baby doll, what are you doing way out here at this time of night? You should be home warm in bed safe and sound."

Rick watched as a petite person dressed all in black leather slowly approached Negan. Stopping next to the much larger man, the person brought their hands up and pulled off their motorcycle helmet, revealing surprisingly that it was a male. With the height and build of the male, plus the nickname baby doll, he had been expecting a woman.

"What's going on?" the newcomer asked somewhat wearily.

Looking down into the greenest eyes he had ever seen, Negan gave a nervous chuckle. "Nothing's going on, baby. Just some of us guys blowing off some steam."

Rick gasped when the young man turned to look at him, his green eyes almost glowing. The young raven haired man didn't look much older than his son Carl, but there was something about him that just screamed power.

Frowning, Harry pointed to the eleven people that were kneeling on the ground looking like they were terrified. "Who are they? They don't look like they're having much fun."

Negan nervously tugged at his red scarf, it had been a gift from his lover. "They're fine, doll. What are you doing here?"

Scowling, the young man turned to glare at his mate. "Don't doll me, Negan. I woke to find you and almost everyone else missing from the compound. What's going on?"

Negan reached out for his lover, sighing when the boy quickly stepped back. "Doll..." Negan cringed when his lover's eyes flashed dangerously. "Harry," he quickly corrected. "I'm just having a friendly talk with our neighbors, that's all."

"The guys from Hilltop?" Harry asked curiously. He didn't leave the compound much so he hadn't had a chance to meet their neighbors yet.

"No, this group is from Alexandria," Negan corrected.

Harry looked back at the kneeling group, not missing how some of them looked like they were in serious need of healing. One man was even bleeding profusely from his shoulder. "Why are they on their knees?"

Negan flashed Harry one of his trademark sexy smiles that always worked on his lover. "Harry, why don't you go on home and I'll be there shortly?"

The left corner of Harry's mouth twitched up. "Are you trying to get rid of me, Negan? I wake to find everyone gone, including my mate, and a note on your pillow saying that you were taking care of some business and that you would be back before morning. Curious as to what was going on that would include everyone but your mate, I decided to activate the tracking charm I placed on you."

"Dammit, Harry, I asked you not to place a tracking charm on me," Negan grumbled.

"I know," Harry smirked, "but like you keep reminding me, I'm not very good at following your orders. You are my mate, like hell will I let you wander around without a few safety charms."

Negan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He loved his little lover, but fuck was he a stubborn little shit. Unfortunately he was also a bleeding heart who wouldn't approve of what he was doing, he had hoped to return to the compound before Harry woke and found him missing.

Giggling, Harry got up on his toes and placed a soft kiss on his mate's lips. "I'm not stupid, Negan," he mumbled against the man's lips. "I know you're up to something. Are you being a bully again?"

"What?" Negan cried, looking sheepishly around. "Why would you think that?"

Harry stepped away from his mate and waved his hand towards the kneeling group. "I don't know, maybe it's the eleven people kneeling at your feet looking beat and terrified. Or maybe it's that fact that you have forty heavily armed men and they're completely unarmed."

Negan opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to come up with a good lie. He normally didn't lie to his lover, but a pissed off Harry could be downright frightening. "Alright," he finally conceded, "this is the group that has been killing our people...our friends."

Eyes widening, Harry turned to look back at the kneeling group. They didn't look very tough, but he knew that looks could be deceiving. He, himself, didn't look tough, but he was one of the most powerful wizards ever born. Smirking at his mate, who let out a small groan, Harry approached the group and stopped in front of the man that was in the middle. He could tell by the man's aura that he was the leader.

"Which one of you killed Paula and Michelle?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"Harry," Negan sighed in exasperation from behind his mate. Rick and his group may be outnumbered and defenseless, but he didn't trust them. This group killed damn near half his men and he wasn't going to take a chance with his precious mate.

Ignoring his mate, Harry asked again. "Which one of you killed Paula and Michelle?" Negan normally didn't tell him much of the happenings that went on at their compounds because he really didn't care, but he had told him about Paula and Michelle's deaths.

Trembling from both pain and fear, Maggie looked up at the boy through her sweat soaked hair. "I did," she said, trying to sound stronger than when she felt. Her stomach was cramping horribly and she was close to passing out. She was doing her best to remain kneeling, not wanting to risk angering Negan more, but all she wanted to do was curl in a ball and cry. She was almost positive that she had miscarried her and Glenn's baby.

Harry walked up to the woman, but stopped a few feet shy when a Korean man lunged at him.

"Don't touch her, you bastard!" Glenn cried, struggling to kick the man off of him that was preventing him from attacking the kid that was approaching his wife.

"I'm not going to hurt her," Harry said gently, glaring at Dwight who was manhandling the Korean man. Merlin he hated that man, he was such an ass kissing fucktard. He didn't know why his mate kept him around, he was useless.

Rick didn't know what to make make of the newcomer, but he did notice that everyone, especially Negan, were acting differently now that he was here. He also noticed that all the guns had been pocketed and the lethal looking bat that Negan had threatened to beat the holy hell out of one of them with was nowhere to be seen.

With one eye on the Korean, Harry knelt in front of the woman who admitted to killing Paula and Michelle. "Did you really kill them?"

Biting her bottom lip, Maggie jerkily nodded her head. Carol may have been the one who physically killed Paula, but she had killed the reanimated Paula.

"Thank you!" Harry cried, grabbing the stunned woman's hand and giving it a shake. "Merlin I hated those two bitches. They thought they were better then everyone else and was always trying to get in my Negan's pants. As if he would want to fuck nasty sluts like them when he has me. I would have killed them myself, but I'm physically incapable of hurting anyone."

"Harry," Negan growled warningly. He didn't like it when Harry told people that he couldn't hurt them, he didn't like anyone knowing how vulnerable he was. That was why he worked so hard to make others fear him. He had to keep his mate safe.

Without turning from the woman, Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't mind him, he's just extremely protective of me, to the point that it's become an obsession with him. Still, he had refused to kill Paula and Michelle when I begged him to claiming that there were too few woman for all the men at the compound. I hated Paula so much that just her voice made me want to stab knives in my ears whenever I heard it."

Negan grabbed his mate by the arm and tugged him up to him. "Doll baby, you can't go around thanking people for killing our people...that's just now how it is done."

"They weren't my people," Harry grinned cheekily. "Just because it's in my nature to care for and heal people, doesn't mean that I have to like them. Paula and Michelle were bitches who would have happily slit my throat to get to you if given the chance."

Sighing in defeat, Negan released his stubborn lover. "Can you go home now, baby? I'll have Dwight escort you back to the compound?"

Eyes narrowing, Harry sneered up at his mate. "So help me Negan, if you send me off with that prick you won't be getting any ass for a month."

Negan hissed dangerously when the large ginger haired man started chuckling. "Watch yourself, champ. We still have business to take care of," he warned, smirking at the ginger. He was the one Lucille chose to kill.

Stepping back away from his mate, Harry angrily placed his hands on his hip. "What the hell is going on here, Negan? I swear on my magic, if you don't tell me the truth I'm going to hex you into next month."

Grinning that perfect grin of his, Negan sauntered up to his mate and wrapped a beefy arm around his waist. "Now, baby, you know that your nature won't allow you to hurt me."

Not for the first time Harry cursed his creature inheritance. Two years ago on his sixteenth birthday he had become an elf, not just any elf, but a healer elf whose magic specialized in healing and nurturing. Unfortunately his magic wouldn't allow him to physically hurt people, only heal them. He could still do everyday wizarding spells and such, he just couldn't use them with the intent of hurting someone.

Smirking, Harry brought his hand up to cup his mate's handsome face. He loved Negan with all his heart and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for him, but his mate could be stubborn and extremely overprotective of him...to the point where he would murder just to keep him safe. He wasn't blind to his mate's dark side, but he couldn't hate him for it or walk away from him. Negan honestly believed that he was protecting him and keeping him safe from any possible threats.

"Love, I don't have to physically hurt you to make your life miserable," Harry said sweetly. "Even if my nature didn't prevent me from hurting people, I would still never hurt you. I love you more than anything. That being said, I also can't allow you to hurt these people...even if they did kill your men. Men, by the way, that were mean bullies who probably deserved it."

There was only a handful of his mate's men that he actually liked...which is why he normally kept himself hidden away in their house. He didn't want anything to do with the day to day running of the compound, he was content to work in his gardens, read, and heal people that needed healing. He also liked to spend a great deal of his time with the animals they had acquired over the past year and a half.

"And do you think these men are any better?" Negan snapped, motioning to the kneeling group.

"No," Harry said sadly. "I can tell from their auras that they have all killed humans, just like you and your men. Hell, I'm probably the only person left on the planet that has not taken a life since the world went to hell."

"Only because you can't," Negan corrected fondly.

"Details," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders. Turning to the kneeling man whose aura screamed leader, Harry gave him a thoughtful look. He could tell that this man had a good heart, but like with his Negan, he would kill without a second thought to save the ones he loved. "Why did you attack us? From what I heard, you attacked in the dead of the night and killed my mate's people while they were sleeping. That doesn't seem very sporting."

Adam's apple bobbing up and down, Rick looked past the boy to Negan who was subtly shaking his head no behind the boy's back, his eyes promising pain if he talked. Not knowing what to say and not wanting risk his people's lives, he decided to keep his mouth shut for now.

"Because your lover is a dick faced prick," Abraham stated flatly.

Harry's eyes sparkled with amusement. It wasn't often that someone spoke against his mate, everyone was bloody terrified of him. He was the only who dared to do such a thing, but his mate would never hurt him. "He can be at times," he giggled, "but that's still no reason to murder people in their sleep."

"Harry," Negan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just go home."

Harry spun on his mate his eyes flashing dangerously. "I'm not leaving while there are people hurt and in danger. Danger from my own mate at that."

Spinning back around, Harry knelt down again in front of the pale and trembling woman. "Your baby is in danger," he said gently as he reached out and touched her burning forehead. "If you don't allow me to help, you will lose him within the next hour."

Maggie collapsed onto her hands, her body shaking violently with her heart wrenching sobs. She didn't know who this boy was or how he knew about her pregnancy, but she would do anything to save the life growing inside of her. "Please," she begged.

"Maggie!" Glenn hissed frantically. He desperately wanted to rush to his wife's side, but one look from Negan kept him rooted to the spot. The boy may seem to be good and caring, but Negan was a ruthless murderer who wanted nothing more than to kill one of them.

"Love, I can feel you glaring at them from behind my back," Harry said in frustration. "I don't know what was going on before I got here, and right now I don't really care. This lady is suffering a miscarriage and there is a man near the end that has a gunshot wound to his shoulder. You know that I physically cant walk away from them and not help, my magic won't allow it."

Negan wanted to snatch his little lover up and toss him in the RV and lock the door while he finished beating the holy fuck out of the ginger bastard, but the last thing he wanted was a moody, sulking, teenage elf on his hands for the next few months. Harry wasn't playing, he would withhold sex from him, and sex with Harry was fucking incredible.

Harry tried to give the woman a reassuring smile, but her eyes were clouded with fear and pain. "Big Red," he called, addressing the outspoken ginger man. "Can you please allow her to lean against you and hold her?"

"D'fuck for?" Abraham asked, narrowing his eyes at the boy in an attempt to intimidate him.

"Don't try to scare me," Harry smirked. "Have you seen my mate? I don't scare easily, and despite not being able to physically hurt anyone, I do have ways of protecting myself. I need you to hold her so I can stabilize the baby before she looses him."

Abraham stared at the young man unblinkingly for a full two minutes before breaking eye contact and reaching out for Maggie. The kid was a tough little shit to not back down from him. He was more than three times the size of the scrawny brat.

Harry carefully helped big red uncurl the woman so her legs were straight out in front of her and her back against the large man's chest. "What's her name?" he asked the ginger.

"Maggie," Abraham answered simply.

"Alright, Maggie," Harry said kindly as he rubbed his hands together to build up his magic. "What I'm gonna to do won't hurt you, but it may feel strange. I need you to try to stay still and not fight me. Can you do that?"

Panting, Maggie nodded her head. She didn't know how a boy with no medical supplies could help her, but she didn't have any other choice than to let him try to help her.

Smiling at the woman, Harry briefly looked up into the ginger's eyes. "I promise I won't hurt her, but if she starts fighting me, I'm going to need you to hold her down. I would hate to see her lose her little boy just because she's scared of me."

"What are you?" Abraham asked, sensing that there was something not human about the boy. Maybe it was the eyes, no human had eyes that bright of green that seemed to glow with his moods.

"No time for explanations now," Harry said, focusing back on the woman. Taking a deep, he placed his hands on the woman's bare stomach and started to gently push his magic into her and into her womb. He could feel the little life that was just starting to grow in her, his heartbeat weaker than that of a healthy fetus'.

Stepping behind his mate, Negan pulled out a gun from under his leather jacket and pointed it at the ginger, just daring him to attack his mate while he was occupied trying to save the bitch's baby. Unlike Harry, he didn't care about anyone but his mate. The rest of the survivors in this world could get devoured by the fucking dead for all he cared, even his own men, Harry was the only thing that mattered to him and he would protect him until he took his last breath.

He had watched his little mate heal enough people by now to know that he was about to freak this group out. Hell, it had freaked him the hell out the first time he witnessed Harry heal, and it had been him that he had been healing. At the time he had known nothing about magical creatures or wizards, all he knew was that he had been completely smitten with the teen the second he had stumbled across him wandering Virginia all alone and scared not long after the outbreak first started. He had been stupidly trying to impress the boy when a walker jumped out making him stumble and fall down a ravine. If Harry hadn't been with him he would have died for sure. He had broken both his legs and three ribs in that fall. He was a tough mother fucker, but even he wouldn't have been able to get up and walk away from that.

He had been in so much pain at the time and close to passing out that it hadn't registered to him that Harry had appeared next to him in the blink of and eye and with a loud crack. He now knew that his little mate had apparated to him, desperate to get to him before the dead found him. That's when the boy knelt next to him, begged him not to freak out and then laid his hands on his legs. That's when the glowing started.

Warmth spread through his legs and up into his chest as a pale blue light surrounded Harry's hands. He had been so shocked at the time that all he could do was sit there with his mouth hanging open like some idiot. It was while he was shocked speechless that Harry confessed everything to him. He told how he was a wizard who had just recently come into a creature inheritance on his sixteenth birthday and how the pull to find his soul mate had led him to him...his mate. He tried to fight it, he honestly had. The boy was only sixteen years old and he was more than old enough to be his father. He had managed to fight the pull for a week before he cracked and took Harry's virginity, thus bonding them together for life.

He never regretted it, not even when his little elf was in one of his moods. Harry was headstrong and bullheaded, but he was also kind, caring, and loved him with every fiber of his being. He knew that his mate knew that he had committed cold blooded murder, and yet he was still with him. Even though he felt that he didn't deserve him, Harry loved him unconditionally.

"Mother dick," Abraham cursed, wrapping his left his arm protectively around Maggie's chest and holding his right hand out to push the boy away when his hands started glowing.

Growling, Negan placed his gun right between the ginger's eyes. "You even think about touching him and I will shut that shit down. If it wasn't for him, your skull would be scattered into a million pieces throughout this forest right now."

Harry wanted to scold his mate for being a bully, but he couldn't break his concentration, the little boy that Maggie was carrying was proving very difficult for him to heal. There wasn't much that he couldn't heal, with the exception of bites from the dead, but when he did fail it destroyed him. Healing was what he was made for, and when someone died in his care, a part of his soul went with them.

Closing her eyes, Maggie relaxed when a strange, yet comforting warmth, entered her body. She could feel the muscles in her stomach relaxing as the cramps started fading. She could also feel that her fever was breaking as she no longer felt cold and hot all at the same time.

Whimpering, Harry tore his hands off of Maggie's stomach and fell back onto his ass in the dirt. Healing the little boy and Maggie's womb had taken a lot out of him. He probably should have given up and admitted defeat, but he was too stubborn to do that. It was also nice to feel a new and developing life in a world that was surrounded by nothing but death.

Negan stepped between his mate and the ginger, using his body as a shield. "You alright, doll?" he asked in concern.

Still feeling out of it, all Harry was able to do was nod his head. It would only take a few minutes for him to recover enough to get back on his feet, but unfortunately it would be another hour or two before he could heal the shot man's shoulder. He hated leaving someone in pain, it went against everything that he was.

Rick wanted to demand some answers, but he knew that his group and his son weren't out of danger just yet. The boy was the only thing keeping Negan from killing, but he didn't want to press his luck. It ate at him something horrible kneeling submissively in front of the sadistic bastard, but he was in a no win situation. He had never felt so helpless or vulnerable in his entire life.

Finally regaining enough energy to talk, Harry sat up and took Maggie's hand. "I healed both your son and your womb, as long as you take care of yourself, eat properly, get lots of sleep and cut back on your stress, you should deliver a healthy baby boy in five months."

"A son!" Glenn said breathlessly, his teary eyes on his wife who was already starting to get some color back to her.

Harry turned to the Korean man and gave him a smile. "I take it you're the daddy? Congratulations."

"Thank you," Glenn cried sincerely.

"Enough!" Negan barked. "Harry, enough with being nice to them. I have to finish what I started so go the fuck home."

Harry fidgeted uncomfortably under the weight of his dominant's direct command. "Go home so you can kill them?" he shot back, despite his elf screaming at him that they had to obey. Negan very seldom ordered him around, but when he did he normally obeyed without question.

"Just fucking one of them," Negan finally admitted, getting fed up with everything. He had been having fun before his mate arrived, now his killing just wasn't going to have the same effect on the group.

"Why are you going to kill one?" Harry asked angrily. It hurt his heart that his mate could be so heartless to everyone else except him.

"They killed my men."

"Did you do anything to cause them to attack?" Harry asked carefully.

"Not to them we didn't," Dwight snorted.

Turning to the grossly disfigured man, Harry raised a singe eyebrow. To this day he didn't know how Dwight had melted half his face, but the man hadn't been at the compound so he hadn't been able to heal him. "Not to them, but to someone else you did?"

Gulping nervously, Dwight looked fearfully to Negan. He wanted to cry when he saw the look in the man's eyes. He was going to pay dearly for that little slip. Everyone knew to keep their mouths shut in front of Harry. He had no problems with the kid, but he didn't fit in with the rest of the group. He didn't understand why Negan was so infatuated with the him, maybe it was because of his magic.

When Dwight didn't answer him, Harry shook his head knowingly. "I think I get it now. This group attacked us because you attacked another group?" he asked, turning knowing eyes to his mate.

"We had a deal with the group," Negan corrected.

"Deal my ass," Abraham spat.

Harry quickly snatched Negan's gun from his hand when he went to point it at the large ginger. "No shooting," he snapped. "I already have one gun shot wound to heal, if I have to heal someone else tonight I'll be weak for days."

"Don't worry, doll, I'll make sure you won't be able to heal him."

Harry closed his eyes and counted to twenty. "Tell me about this deal. I assume we are talking about Hilltop?"

"It's simple," Negan said casually. "In exchange for our protection, they give us half of their weekly haul."

Harry thought that over for a few minutes, it really didn't sound like a bad deal. There were a lot of horribly bad people left in this world, not to mention the walking dead. If a group wasn't as strong or as skilled as another group, it was only fair that they offer something in exchange for their services.

Harry looked to the kneeling man that was the leader of the other group. "That doesn't sound like an unreasonable deal. My mate's men are strong, well trained, and they have more than enough weapons. Why then did you attack us?"

"Your mate left out the part where he was the one attacking Hilltop and the deal was half their stuff in exchange for not killing anymore of their people."

Harry's head snapped down to the end of the line where the man with the gunshot wound had just yelled that out. He didn't want to admit it, but that sounded more like something his mate would do. Spinning around, he slapped Negan hard on the arm. "What the hell did I say about being a big, mean, bully?"

Negan shrugged his shoulders. "Everything I do, I do to keep you safe. If others fear me then they won't attack us."

Growling loudly, Harry threw his hands up in frustration. "And how is that plan working out?" he yelled. "How many of our men has this group killed so far?"

"Harry, I have kept you safe since this fucking shit started," Negan snapped. "And I will do everything within my power to keep doing so. Others have to fear us if we want to survive. They have to see that I am serious and a man of my word."

"By beating in the head of a sixteen year old boy with a baseball bat wrapped in barbwire?" Rick asked, speaking up for the first time.

All color drained from Harry's face and bile burned the back of his throat. "Please tell me he's lying," he pleaded of his mate. He knew Negan had killed, but that was just barbaric.

As furious as he was that he had been ratted it out, it broke something in Negan to see his little mate look at him in such a way. He kept Harry away from all his dealings with other people because he knew that he couldn't handle what needed to be done in order to survive in this new and brutal world.

"Fear is how you control people these days," Negan explained patiently.

A single tear slipped from Harry's eye. "And you control them by killing one them? What, you just roll in and single out one from the group and beat them with that fucking bat of yours? You told me that bat was for the dead."

"Baby doll, it's just one life," Negan said as if it really didn't matter. "If taking a life guarantees yours then I will beat the fuck out of every person here

Harry sadly shook his head. "There is so little life left on the earth, it's not just just a life you're taking, but a chance for our survival. You can't keep doing this, and you can't keep using me as an excuse. I won't allow it."

Eyes narrowing, Negan stared hard at his mate. "What the fuck do you mean by that?"

Harry took a cautious step back. Negan would never harm him, but he was very large and volitale. "I can't live knowing that you are killing people because of me. It's one thing to kill in self defense, but what you are doing is cold blooded, senseless murder. Which of these people were you going to kill tonight if I hadn't showed up?"

Smirking, Abraham raised his hand. "I believe that I had been chosen as the lucky bastard."

"Big red?" Harry cried in outrage. "But I like him."

"You can't like him, Harry," Negan growled. "You don't even know him."

"I can like whoever I want," Harry childishly snapped back. "I find him funny."

"Back at you, little raven," Abraham snickered.

"Enough!" Negan roared. "Harry, I'm the leader and my word is law. The only reason we have survived this long is because I'm strong enough to do what needs to be done. I am going to finish what I started so I suggest that you go the hell home."

Harry flinched as if struck when his mate yelled at him, Negan very seldom raised his voice to him like that. Negan knew all about his past abuse at the hands of his relatives so he had always been very carful with losing his temper with him. Even now, after almost two years, he still suffered from nightmares, flashbacks, and panic attacks.

Regretting losing his temper with his precious mate, Negan reached his hand out to him, surprised when he stepped into his embrace and wrapped his arms around his waist. Even though he couldn't hear anything, he could tell from the dampness on his neck that Harry was crying.

"Negan, I love you more than anything and I'm proud to have a mate strong enough to protect me, but I can't live knowing that your killing innocent people because of me. I don't care if you kill because you're being attacked, I understand that, but what you are doing I can't condone."

Sniffling and wiping at his eyes, Harry stepped away from Negan and away from from his warmth and safety. "I'm not going to stop you from killing one of these people, but it won't be the only life you will be taking tonight."

The smile Negan was sporting after hearing that his mate wasn't going to stop him slid off his face. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to let you use me as an excuse for murdering anymore," Harry said, voice barely above a whisper. "I'll be taking my own life when I get home."

Harry jumped back and fell backwards when his mate lunged for him. Whimpering, he brought his arms up to protect his face. Negan had never struck him before, but years of abuse was hard to forget about. He learned from a young age how to protect the more vulnerable parts of his body.

Harry let out a loud oomph of air when a large body fell on his. "You lay a hand on him and I'll rip your arm off and shove it up your hairy ass."

For once speechless, Negan just stood there pale and in shock. After a few minutes of silence, he looked to the large ginger who was shielding his lover with his massive body. "Get off of him," he hissed dangerously. "He's mine."

Abraham didn't blink or break eye contact with the man. "You can beat the holy fuck out of me, but I'm not going to sit back and watch while you hurt this boy."

"I have never laid a hand on him and I'm not about to start," Negan said somewhat taken aback. He couldn't believe that the man he had been seconds away from killing was protecting his mate from him.

Slowly sitting up, Harry placed his small hand on Abraham's shoulder. "He speaks the truth. He won't hurt me."

"Then why are you acting as if being struck is something you're use to?"

"My past is my own," Harry mumbled, finally getting the guts to look up at his mate.

"You can't kill yourself, you can't hurt anyone," Negan said, his heart in his throat. Harry was his everything, just the thoughtful of losing him scared him more than anything.

"Anyone else," Harry corrected. "I can take my own life and I will if you keep killing innocent people."

Clenching his teeth painfully together, Negan turned to Rick. "Get your men and get the fuck out of here. If you or your men kill another of my group I will hunt you down and kill every last one of you."

"What if your men attack first?" Harry asked tiredly, slowly getting back to his feet. He just wanted to go home and go to sleep cuddled up against his mate. Even though he was horrified that Negan had killed innocents, he still loved him with all his heart and there was nothing that would change that.

"Harry," Negan growled in warning.

"No," Harry cried in exasperation. "Dammit, Negan, I just want to go home." Turning away from his mate, he looked to Rick. "Do you promise not to hurt or kill our men unless provoked?"

"Yeah, I can agree to that," Rick carefully agreed, "but it's more than just killing. He's taking almost everything from Hilltop."

Wanting to cry, Harry rubbed at his tired eyes. "Can we just agree on this for now and then meet at a later time to discuss everything else?"

"Will you be at the meeting, little Raven?" Abraham asked. He really liked the spunky little brat.

Harry said yes at the exact same time that Negan said no. "I will be there," Harry stressed, narrowing his eyes at his mate. "I don't like leaving the compound or getting involved, but I see now that I have to."

"That's not how things work around here," Dwight said petulantly.

"Did he just talk to me?" Harry asked Abraham with a shake of his head.

"He did indeed," Abraham nodded with a smirk. He liked this kid, he was kind but he also had fire in him.

"That's what I thought," Harry sighed heavily.

Dwight gulped nervously when the green eyed wizard turned his glare on him. He hated the kid as much as he hated him. Unfortunately he couldn't take him out, Negan would very slowly and very painfully kill him if he so much as even looked at Harry wrong. He normally tried to steer clear of the kid, and luckily Harry normally kept to himself, but there were times like this that he just wanted to beat the shit out of him for interfering in matters that didn't concern him.

As much as he wanted to hurt or kill him, it wasn't just Negan stopping him. The kid was scary powerful. He never knew of the existence of witches and wizards until he joined Negan's group, and Harry was the first warning that Negan gave. You didn't mess with Harry or question his magic, anyone who did ended up dead. Harry himself couldn't hurt anyone for some unknown reason, but he had been known to prank people so horribly that it left them almost wishing for death. One man that pissed him off he cursed him so that every time someone said the word gun, he lost control of his bladder and bowels. The poor bastard was constantly pissing and shitting himself. Even after he begged on hands and knees to Harry to lift the curse, the little brat still refused. The guy took off late that night and was found three days later wandering the woods as a walker.

Harry pulled out his wand and started twirling it. "Dwight, do you have something to say to me?"

"No," Dwight hissed between clenched teeth.

"Pussy," Abraham mumbled.

Harry threw his head back and laughed. "I really like you, big red. My mate has all these people at his disposal and they're nothing but bullies who think they're better than everyone else. I don't know how my Negan can put up with them."

Negan grabbed his mate and roughly tugged him back against his chest, he didn't like seeing him all cozy with the ginger. "You owe me for not killing one of them tonight," he said, dropping his hand and squeezing his mate's tight little ass.

"Not tonight, love, I'm exhausted," Harry smirked. He could feel Negan's considerable bulge pushing against his stomach. His mate always did get turned on when he was threatening someone. "Maybe if you would have stayed home we could have had some fun, but alas you had to go and be a bully."

Groaning, Negan rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "I'm being punished, aren't I?"

"Maybe just a little," Harry chuckled. "I love you're body too much to hold out too long. I would only be punishing myself at that point. I'm just too tired tonight and I still have to heal the man with the gunshot wound to the shoulder."

Negan knew not to argue with Harry, his little magical elf couldn't walk away from an injured person, even if he hated that person and wanted to see them suffer. He was compelled by his nature to heal any injured person that he encountered.

Harry reluctantly pulled away from Negan and approached the man with the hole in his shoulder. He didn't look the friendliest, but he also didn't look like he would hurt him. "What's your name?" he asked, dropping to his knees in front of the man.

"I don't need you to heal me?" Daryl growled roughly.

"Of course not," Harry said sweetly. "It's great fun to walk around with a hole in your shoulder bleeding all over the place. I bet you will be a big help to your people that way. If you don't allow me to heal it, you will have permanent damage to that shoulder and arm. Having a disability isn't safe in this new world, just ask Dwight, he's mentally disabled."

"He's got you there, Dwight," Negan laughed loudly.

"I said that I don't need no..."

"Shut up," Harry sighed tiredly. "Do I have to call big red over to hold you down like a little whiny toddler? I swear I will if I have to. I can't go home and crash until you are healed and I get seriously cranky when I get tired. It would be in your best interest to just shut the fuck up and let me get to healing."

Sneering, Daryl dropped the blanket that he had draped over his shoulders. "Daryl," he muttered.

"Hi, Daryl, I'm Harry," Harry introduced. "I'm going to be healing you the same way that I healed Maggie and her baby. It wont hurt, but it may feel a little weird." Waiting a minute to make sure Daryl understood and agreed, Harry reached out and placed his hand on Daryl's injured shoulder.

Daryl gasped when heat shot through his shoulder and down his arm. "What the fuck are you? Are you an alien?"

Still concentrating on healing the wound, Harry gave a soft chuckle. "Well I am from England and not a legal American citizen, but I don't think that shit matters anymore. As for being an alien from outer space? Sorry to disappoint, I'm mostly human."

"Mostly?" Daryl asked shrewdly.

Panting slightly from the strain healing Daryl was taking on him, Harry glanced up and winked at him. "Mostly," he confirmed. "You would be surprised how many non human creatures are in the world, and I'm not counting the dead. Well with the exception of vampires, they're obviously dead."

Daryl wanted to protest the existence of vampires, but it was hard to deny the existence of anything supernatural when the dead were walking and his shoulder was knitting back together from just a touch from the boy.

Swaying slightly, Harry looked up and smiled gratefully when his mate swooped down and scooped him up. "You're riding back with me, Simon can bring your bike."

"So tired," Harry mumbled sleepily. "I can see the sun coming up."

"You can sleep all day, doll."

"M'gonna," Harry yawned. "Took a lot healing Maggie. Her baby was almost dead."

"They didn't deserve healing," Negan said grumpily.

Groaning, Harry rested his cheek on his mate's shoulder. "Neither do your men, but I heal them anyway. Promise that you won't kill Rick and his men."

"For now," Negan sighed.

"I like them, they're under my protection now."

"Of course they are," Negan said moodily. Feeling that Harry was out of it, Negan turned back to the kneeling group. "Think about what could have happened tonight and what would have happened had Harry not interfered. I don't give second chances so count yourselves lucky. We will be having that meeting as soon as my little one up to it. I want you to remember what he did for you this evening. You can hate me all you want, hell I want you to hate and fear me, but you treat my boy with the respect that he deserves. If you hurt him, I will fucking kill you and there wont be anything he can do or say that will stop me."

Turning his back on the group, Negan walked briskly to their RV with his precious cargo and gently laid him on one of the seats. He wasn't happy that Harry interfered with his plans, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He didn't like looking weak in front of his men or the group from Alexandria, but he couldn't deny Harry anything. He knew that if he would have killed the ginger in front of his boy that he probably would have never forgiven him. Harry seemed to take instantly to the crude loudmouth.

Still, he wasn't going to let them off that easy. He took their RV and left them with no other transportation and it was a good twenty miles back to Alexandria. They would probably make for Hilltop, which was only ten miles away, but either way they had a hell of a walk ahead of them through Walker infested territory.

Rick almost collapsed onto the dirt ground when the last of the Saviors drove away. He could admit, he had never been so scared in his life or felt so helpless. Negan hadn't been bluffing, he would have beaten Abraham to death if that strange boy hadn't showed up.

"What in the hairy saggy balls just happened?" Abraham exclaimed loudly.

"More like, what the hell was that boy?" Daryl growled.

"Maggie!" Glenn cried, stumbling to his feet, his numb legs giving out on him.

"I don't care who or what he was," Maggie said softly, one hand resting on her stomach. "He saved my baby."

"We can't know that for sure," Rick pointed out. "We need to get to Hilltop and have you looked over by their doctor."

"But I do know," Maggie grinned. "I don't know how to explain it, but I just know that my baby is alright...my little boy.

"I know how she feels," Daryl said, rubbing the shoulder that had been shot. He had aches and pains in his shoulder and arm that went back from when he had broken it as a kid, but now it felt perfect, brand new. The boy had healed more than just the gunshot.

Rick got to his feet feeling numb. "Let's head to Hilltop anyway and have the doctor check you over."

"What are we going to do about Negan, dad?" Carl asked.

"Nothing," Rick reluctantly admitted. "He's smart and has more men and guns than us. I think we should try to work with him."

"Not him, but the little Raven," Abraham corrected. "We will never be able to work peacefully with that bastard, but the kid is another story. I say we give him a chance."

"He does have Negan wrapped around his little finger," Michonne chuckled.

"Not to mention he saved my ginger ass," Abraham added. He had been close to death before, but this had been too damn close for him. He had seen his life flash before his eyes.

"We're all alive," Rick said, "that's all that matters. We will worry about Negan and the boy after we get safely behind Hilltop's walls."


	2. Prequel Part 1

I do not own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead.

Since The Bully seemed to be so well liked I decided to write a prequel. This won't be long, probably just another chapter.

Please Review

The Bully Prequel

***HP

Placing the disgustingly large plate of bacon on the table between his uncle and piggy cousin, Harry turned his back and rubbed at his chest.

"What's wrong with you, boy?" Petunia screeched loudly, glaring at her freak of a nephew. He had been acting strange all morning and she wasn't going to put up with it.

"Nothing, Aunt Petunia," Harry answered softly, doing his best to ignore the sharp pains in his chest.

Petunia glared at the boy for a few more minutes with her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You better not be up to anything freaky," she hissed, looking frantically around as if someone could overhear her.

"No, Aunt Petunia," Harry quickly reassured her before his uncle decided to jump in and start screaming and threatening him. "I'm just not feeling the best is all."

"Well don't think you are getting out of chores today just because it's your birthday," Petunia snapped. "Nobody here cares a damn about your birth."

"Yeah, so why don't you do us all a favor and kill yourself?" Dudley howled like it was the funniest damn thing that he had ever said. "Poor Potty, he has no mummy and daddy. You don't get to do anything fun or get presents on your birthday because no one loves you. You're just an ugly little freak."

Harry tried to lock his emotions behind a mask like Professor Snape had tried to teach him this past school year. He didn't want Dudley to see how badly his cruel words hurt him. You would think after all these years their hate would just roll of his back, but it still hurt him as bad as a knife to the heart.

He wanted to scream at his cousin and tell him to shut the hell up. He wanted to tell him that he did too have someone that loved him. He had a mate out there somewhere and he knew that his mate would love him unconditionally. His mate was created for him and he would always love and protect him.

Midnight last night on his sixteenth birthday he came into an unexpected creature inheritance. Before Sirius had died he had explained to him that all witches and wizards experienced a magical inheritance on their sixteenth birthday and that some even came into a creature inheritance. Creature inheritances were very rare though and it usually only happened in the pureblood families.

Potters did have magical creatures in their bloodlines, but it had been over a hundred years since anyone inherited and his mother would have diluted the creature blood even more in him since she was a muggle born. There was pretty much no chance that he would inherit, but just to be on the safe side, Sirius had given him a book explaining all the different creatures that a witch or wizard could change into. Not thinking he would need it, he had carelessly tossed it into his trunk and didn't think anymore on it until after his very painful inheritance that left him with stunning ice blue wings and elongated pointy ears.

It had been a long and painful night for him. His inheritance started at midnight and didn't end until three in the morning, leaving him weak, shaky, and covered in blood. He damn near took his life into his own hands by sneaking into the bathroom to wash the blood off of him and his newly erupted wings. Luckily Uncle Vernon had gained even more weight over the school year and it left him weak and too large to move around without wheezing and gasping for air. He still managed to bash him around a bit, but his beating sessions only lasted a few minutes now.

After spending two hours washing and drying his wings, Harry had tiptoed back to his room where he then dug out the book that Sirius had given him and started frantically searching it to find out what the hell he was. He was beyond exhausted, but he needed to know. He also had to figure out how to hide his changes before his relatives woke up and saw him. His uncle would probably put a bullet between his eyes if he saw the large, blue feathered wings sticking out of his back. The man had absolutely no sense of humor when it came to his magic or anything different or freaky.

He kind of suspected that he had to be an elf, his pointed ears gave that away, but the wings sticking out of his back kind of threw him through a loop. He had always assumed the just fairies had wings, not elves, but there were many different kinds of elves that specialized in different areas of magic so maybe some did have wings after all. He also needed to find out if he was a dominant or submissive since elves had destined mates. He had a feeling that he was a submissive since he was on the smaller and more feminine side.

Either dominant or submissive, he prayed that his mate was a male since he always secretly preferred the same sex. Yes he had that small crush on Chow back in fourth year, but secretly he had thought that Cedric Diggory had been way hotter than her. He figured his crush on Chow at fourteen had just been him in denial that he liked blokes, especially with his relatives ranting all the time that gay people were the spawns of satan and deserved to be burnt alive.

The first thing he did, even before searching what type of elf he was, was to find out how to hide his wings, ears, and now waist length, straight black hair before one of his relatives woke. He didn't know how long it would take to master it, but mastering it was a matter and life or death for him. In the end it hadn't really been all that hard. All he had to do was concentrate really hard on how he looked before his inheritance and imagine his body changing back. It may not have been hard, but pulling his wings back into his back had hurt like a bitch. He was terrified to let them free again, not eager to experience that kind of pain once more.

After the wings situation was taken care of, he then searched the book until he found the description that fit him. There were more species of elves than what he thought, but it turned out that he was now a healer elf...a submissive healer elf that would have a dominant male mate. Healer elves were one of the rare species of elves to have wings, and all the healer elves had the same color wings. Healing would now become his passion, he reason for existing. His magic and elf would compel him to help and heal those in need. Unfortunately it would also prevent him from hurting anyone. He could heal almost any injury, but he couldn't use his magic, body or any muggle weapons with the intent of causing harm, even if he was being attacked. That was why the book stressed that he needed to find his dominant mate as soon as possible. It was his job to protect him since he was unable to do so himself. It was a good thing that he had managed to defeat Voldemort at the Ministry of Magic the month before last.

A painful jolt to his heart snapped Harry out of his thoughts. From what he took from the book, the pains in his chest was his bond to his mate calling out to him. It was also his way of finding his mate. If he tapped into his magic and the bond with his mate, he would be able to follow it to him.

"Are you paying attention, boy?" Vernon roared, his many chins wobbling.

Heart pounding, Harry dropped his chin to his chest and slumped his shoulders in an attempt to make himself look even smaller than what he was. He had been so deep in thought thinking about his mate that he hadn't been paying attention to his relatives...and that was never a good or safe thing to do.

Vernon tried to stand, but his massive stomach was jammed up under the table. Growling in frustration, he picked up his hot coffee mug and hurled it at his nephew, laughing when it struck the worthless freak on the cheek.

"Get me some more toast, you little bastard," Vernon spat. "Be quick or next time I'll throw the knife at you."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry murmured, his cheek throbbing painfully. Not only could he tell that his cheek was going to bruise, but the coffee had been boiling hot and his cheek was now burning.

This was turning out to be another wonderful birthday for him. Happy sweet sixteen, Harry thought bitterly.

***HP

Placing his pen down, not a quill like he had to use in the wizarding world, Harry flexed his fingers in an attempt to work out his cramp. He had just spent two hours writing letters to Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Remus. It had taken him a few days to figure out how to track his mate down, but now he knew that he was in America somewhere and he was leaving to find him. Everything in him was screaming to find him and the pains in his chest were getting worse. He couldn't wait any longer, he had to find him.

Unlocking Hedwig's cage, Harry held his arm out steadily for her to hop on. "Hey there, my beautiful girl," he said sadly. "Are you up to delivering some letters for me?" Harry giggled when his best friend gave him that, 'are you stupid' look.

Softly caressing her chest, Harry gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Hedwig, I want you to remain at Hogwarts after you finish delivering these letters. I need to go away for a while to find my mate and I have to go far, far away."

Harry choked up a bit when Hedwig hung her head low. "I'll try not to be too long, but it's too far for you to fly and I'm not even sure where I'm going. Hagrid will help look after you and so will Ron and Hermione if I'm not back by the time school starts. If you don't want to stay at Hogwarts, then go and find Remus. I'm have been worried about him since Sirius' death and I'm sure he could use a friend."

Hedwig gave a long, sorrowful hoot and then nipped lovingly at Harry's fingers.

"I love you to, girl," Harry said with a sniffle. Why did this feel so final? He was only going to find his mate then return, why did it feel like he was never going to see her again?

Shaking those depressing thoughts away, Harry tied the letters to her leg then walked to the window. "Be happy, my friend, and don't worry about me. Hopefully soon I will have a mate that will truly love me." With a flick of his wrist, he sent his first ever friend out the window and into the night sky.

Looking to the clock, he calculated that he had about four hours left before it was safe to sneak out. Setting his alarm, he decided to try to get a few hours of sleep in. His inheritance had taken a lot out of him and he felt close to passing out.

Harry feared that he had a long journey ahead of him and he wasn't even sure where he was going. Luckily he had a passport and a Gringotts card linked to his vaults, including the ones Sirius had left him in his will. He planned to pick the first flight he could find to America then play it by ear from there. Hopefully he would luck out and find his mate pretty fast.

Unfortunately his luck and the fates liked to fuck with him.

***HP

"Don't listen to that crap, Billy, the media is just trying to scare you."

Harry looked to where an older woman was scolding her husband who was staring entranced up at the tv. He couldn't hear the tv itself, but whatever was being broadcast was starting to draw a crowd.

Groaning, Harry stood up and stretched his back out, wincing when he heard it crack three times. Sitting on hard plastic chairs at the bus station for hours wasn't exactly comfortable on your back and butt. He also had one other problem that no one else in the station had, his wings were aching to be stretched out. He hadn't let them out since his inheritance and they were now letting him know how they felt about that.

"Pipe down, Gladys," the man snapped. "This is real. There is something bad going on."

Interest piqued, Harry stiffly made his way to where the small crowd was gathering around a tv that was hanging over their heads.

"I'm telling you, it's probably just a stunt to promote a new horror movie," an elderly man grumbled.

Harry watched as three cops shot at a man on the tv, and while he stumbled from the shots to his chest, he never went down but continued to advance on them. He didn't get to watch tv much, only when cleaning the living room or when Dudley was watching it while eating his meals, but that didn't look like a stunt to him. There was something very, very wrong with that man.

"Where did this happen at?" a young lady whispered fearfully.

"They said California," the older lady, Gladys, answered. "This is the forth time showing this clip. Just wait until they show you that man ripping the cop's neck out with just his teeth."

Harry's magic was tingling under his skin trying to warn him. That man on the tv that had been shot and was now getting ready to attack the cop, that man wasn't breathing...that man wasn't alive.

Not wanting to watch any more, Harry quickly walked to the information desk. "Mam, how much longer until the bus to Alexandria, Virginia gets here?" Heart pounding, he felt an almost frantic need to find his dominant mate. Something big was getting ready to go down, he could feel it, and whatever it was, it was going to be bad.

Without looking up, the lady behind the desk started typing away at her computer. "That's odd," she frowned. "It's saying that all buses have been canceled. This usually only happens if we have a blizzard or something."

Harry had to concentrate hard on keeping his wings in. He was starting to get scared and they wanted out. "We're in Wilmington, Delaware, so how far away is Alexandria, Virginia?"

"Two hours or so depending on the time of day," the woman answered. "Getting around Washington, DC during rush hour can be a bitch."

Harry shakily ran his fingers through his long hair. He decided that he liked it long so that was one change to his new body that he decided not to hide. "Is there anyone that you can call to see what's going on with the busses? I really have to get to Virginia."

Gasping, the woman quickly pushed her chair back and stood up. "It's now coming across my screen to ask everyone to leave and shut the station down. There is an emergency situation going on and they're encouraging everyone to go home."

Harry turned back to the tv when he heard it make a strange and loud noise. "Emergency Alert System," he read. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," the lady cried, "but I have to get home to my kids."

Harry watched as the woman tore out of the building, not even saying anything to all the people waiting on busses that apparently weren't coming. What the hell was he supposed to do now? How the hell was he supposed to get to Virginia? He wasn't positive that Virginia was where his mate was, but his magic was pulling him in that direction. He could feel that he was getting closer to his dominant.

"Disease!" Harry heard a woman shriek. "Epidemic!" he heard another cry. Walking briskly back to his chair, he grabbed his backpack and a free map that was sitting on the table next to his chair then he swiftly exited the station. Hanging around there wasn't going to get him to Virginia, not if the busses weren't running.

Harry didn't know what was going on, but his magic was frantically urging him to find his mate. He was stuck in a foreign country with no transportation and some kind of strange epidemic breaking out. He wasn't in a good situation and he was getting scared.

***HP

"You're kinda young to be traveling alone. Are you a runaway?"

Harry gripped the seat as tight as he could as the truck swerved sharply. "Uhm, no," he answered wearily, not liking how the truck driver was looking at him. He knew that hitching a ride wasn't safe, but it was either that, or walk all the way to Virginia.

"You sure you ain't no runaway?"

Swallowing nervously, Harry looked to the man who looked to be in his mid forties, had a badly receding hairline, missing a few teeth and had a very large beer belly. "I'm supposed to be meeting my uncle in Alexandria, Virginia," he lied. "We were supposed to meet at the bus station, but the busses stopped running. How much longer before we get to Virginia?"

"Soon enough," the truck driver answered cockily. "Don't you worry your cute little head, old Mack will get you there in one piece. I think people are just overreacting with all the crazy shit going on. People eating people, that's just nonsense. Though, I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of you."

Harry turned his head to look out the window, the man's leering was creeping him out. He figured that he had at least another hour stuck in this truck before reaching Alexandria if the woman at the bus station was right. It was getting dark and he really didn't trust the man sitting less than an arm's length from him.

"There's a rest area a couple miles up the road, the last one for about fifty miles. I'm gonna stop, have to take a massive piss."

Too much information as far as Harry was concerned. Maybe he could find someone else at the rest area to hitch a ride with. The thought of being in this man's presence for another hour turned his stomach. He was on the right track though, the pull to his mate was getting stronger.

Harry's face fell when the rest area turned out to be a dark pull off into the woods with an old picnic table and one portable bathroom.

"You need to drain your little lizard?"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Piss, boy. Do you have to take a piss?" The trucker smirked.

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm good."

"I bet you are," the trucker said huskily.

As soon as the driver got out of the truck, Harry pulled out his map to try to figure out where they were. He had been in Wilmington, Delaware when the trucker picked him up and they had been driving close to an hour. There had been a lot of traffic though, so that was going to make it harder for him to figure out where he was. He remembered seeing a sign a few miles back for the Chesapeake Bay Bridge, and it said that it was fifteen more miles ahead. From what he could tell he was on U.S. Route 301, so if he was right, he was about seventy miles or so from Alexandria.

As desperately as he wanted to get there, his instincts were screaming at him to get out of the truck and run. His instincts had kept him alive this long and he wasn't about to question them now. Shoving the map into his backpack, he opened the truck door and jumped out.

"Decided to take that piss after all?"

Harry froze when he literally came face to face with the driver. He had hoped to run and hide before the man got out of the bathroom. "Uhm, yeah, I really have to go, but those portable bathrooms are full of germs so I was just going to duck into the woods."

"I just love that accent of yours," the driver smirked, stepping closer to Harry.

Harry ducked under the man's arm when he went to pin him against the truck. That little tidbit in the book about him not being able to hurt people even if he was being attacked was currently screaming at him in his head. How the hell was he supposed to defend himself if he couldn't hurt the man? Maybe coming to America alone to find his mate hadn't been such a smart move after all. He had just been afraid that his friends and Dumbledore would have tried to stop him or make him wait until he finished school. He would have died if he would've been forced to wait.

"Now, boy," the truck driver chuckled. "Is that anyway to thank someone who went out of their way to give you a ride? I think it's time that you give old Mack a ride in return."

Harry slipped his backpack onto his shoulders and tightened the straps. He didn't have much in the bag, but other than his wallet in his jeans, it was all he had with him. Mack, despite having a beer belly, was a lot taller than him and looked pretty strong. Unfortunately for 'old Mack', he didn't look very fast. What Harry didn't have in strength, he made up for with speed. Years of playing Harry Hunting with Dudley and his gang saw to that.

"You going to try running, boy?" Mack chuckled. "Where you going to go? You got miles until you get to the nearest town. I thought you wanted to get to Virginia? Now old Mack isn't asking for much. I just want five minutes with your ass and then we will be on our merry way and we will be feeling much better for it. Just turn around, drop your your jeans and I'll take care of the rest. I'll even work you open nicely with my fingers."

Harry was getting ready to run when a woman came stumbling out of the trees behind Mack. His first thought was that she was sick or drunk, but then his healing magic kicked in and told him that she was in fact dead. She was just like the man on the tv at the bus station. What the hell was going on?

Harry went to turn to run, but Mack lunged at him and tackled him to the ground.

"Is this the thanks I get?" Mack roared, back handing Harry across the face.

Crying out, Harry went to hit the bastard back, but he could feel his magic preventing him from swinging his fist. "Get off! he cried frantically, struggling under the much heavier man.

"Oh I plan to get off, little boy," Mack laughed as he made quick work of the boy's button and zipper on his jeans. "I'm going to get off in your tight little ass."

Harry was trying to think of a way to get out of this scary situation. He couldn't remember ever being this terrified, not even when coming face to face with Voldemort. Maybe there was a way he could trick his magic so he could fight back. He was just about to start pleading with the bastard when the dead woman stumbled forward, fell onto Mack's back, and then sunk her teeth into his neck.

Roaring, Mack fell to the side taking the dead lady with him as she tore chunks of meat out of his neck, his blood squirting everywhere. Harry could feel his magic urging him to help Mack despite him not wanting to, but it was already too late. Mack was choking and gurgling on his own blood as his body convulsed on the ground. The dead woman was literally eating him alive.

Scrambling to his feet, Harry quickly buttoned his pants back up and took off running before the hungry dead chic decided that old Mack didn't taste that good. As he ran his mind was racing. He was replaying everything that he had seen and heard at the bus station, and even Mack had said something about people eating people. A sickness, an epidemic, isn't that what the bus station lady was saying?

Would he be able to fight these dead walkers if they came after him? This had to be something that was happening around the country, possibly even the world. The attack he saw on tv had happened in California and that was clear across the country.

Without looking back, Harry kept running until he hit the highway again, and then he still kept running. He had over to sixty miles to go to get to Alexandria, Virginia, and then he had the impossible task of finding his mate before the dead found either of them. Hopefully whoever he was he could protect himself. Magic wouldn't have chosen him for his mate and protector if he wasn't strong and smart.

***HP

Harry's excitement at finally making it to a small town that was right before the Bay Bridge was deflated when he saw that all of the shops and restaurants were closed. In all honesty, it kind of reminded him of a ghost town. Granted it was five in the morning, but the twenty four hour gas station and the McDonald's should have been open. He was tired, thirty, hungry, sweaty, dirty, and had blisters on his feet. He just wanted to sit and rest for a while before trying to find a ride the rest of the way to Alexandria. He had walked all night, he really didn't want to walk anymore. At this rate he wouldn't make it to Virginia until next month.

Wanting you cry, Harry collapsed onto the curb. Where the hell was everyone? What did they know about what was going on? Obviously they knew something if no one was around. He had passed a few cars on his walk here, but not as many as you would expect on a major highway, even if that highway did cut through a lot of open farm country.

Harry must have dosed off because the next thing he knew he was being kicked hard in the side. Crying out, he fell off the curb and onto the road.

"Dude, I am so sorry. I thought you were one of those dead things. You're lucky I didn't put a bullet in the back of your head."

His side now aching, along with his face where Mack the truck driver had hit him, Harry turned to the man that was not too much older than him and was dressed in what looked like an army outfit and holding a rifle. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I have been walking for miles and everywhere was closed."

"That's because there is a mandatory curfew, a lockdown you might say," the young army guy explained. "We were brought in to scout the area for dead and make sure civilians stayed in their homes. What are you doing out?"

"I don't live here," Harry explained, his voice wavering. He didn't want to cry in front of a stranger, but he was dead on his feet and scared. He wasn't even in his own country and he didn't know all the laws and regulations. "I just flew over from England and I'm trying to get to my uncle in Alexandria, Virginia. The plane I took landed in New Jersey and I was going to take another flight to Virginia, but there was an eight hour wait. When I looked at the map it didn't look far so I thought I would just take the bus. The first bus got me as far as Wilmington, Delaware, but then everything shut down and the busses stopped running. I know it wasn't smart, but I hitched a ride with a truck driver. That was very stupid because he attacked me about fifteen miles back."

"Are you alright?" The army guy quickly asked. "Is he the one that bruised your face up?"

Harry touched his face, wincing as he did so. He could feel that it was swollen and hot. "Yeah, he did that. He said that he wanted payment for giving me a ride, but as he was attacking me some dead lady stumbled out from the woods and attacked him. She ate him!"

"Sorry you had to see that, kid. Unfortunately there is a lot of that going on. So you have no family or friends in the area?

Eyes watering, Harry shook his head no. "What the hell is going on around here?"

"Not just here, world wide," the army guy corrected. "Don't know all the details myself, just that the dead are up and walking and munching on the living. You have to be real careful, if they bite or scratch you you will get real sick and turn into one of them. Bullets won't stop them, not much will. Only a shot to the head, or a knife in the skull will. My friend decapitated one and the damn thing continued to snap at his feet. Whatever is going on its spreading damn fast, too. The first report of this was only two days ago and the country is already getting overrun."

"What am I going to do?" Harry cried, tears streaming down his face. "I have to get to Alexandria."

Looking around, the army guy rubbed at the back of his neck. "Look, I ain't supposed to do this, it's against the rules and all, but my buddy and I are getting sent down to Washington. Now I can't take you all the way, but I can take you as far as the Woodrow Wilson Bridge which is just a stones throw from Alexandria.

"Thank you so much!" Harry cried, throwing himself at the man and hugging him. "This means so much to me." Unlike with the truck driver, his instincts were telling him that this was a good guy and that he was safe.

"Can't leave you out here as bait for the dead, can I?" The army guy chuckled awkwardly. "Come on, the jeeps over here and I have some food. You look as though you could use some."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or the Walking Dead

Just a heads up, I only gave this a quick read through. I wanted to get this up today since tonight was Walking Dead night. Hope you enjoy.

Please Review

****HP  
"Come on, kid, you need to wake up."

Harry's eyes quickly snapped open, not only because of the prodding in his side, but also because of the urgent tone in the arm guy's voice. "Where are we?" He slurred sleepily. He had fallen asleep almost the second he got in the jeep, but he felt as though he had only been sleeping for minutes.

"Virginia," the army guy answered briskly. "I brought you all the way over because things are bad out there and I wanted to see you safely across the bridge and into Virginia. That, and they're not allowing any foot traffic over the bridge. Hell, they're getting ready to shut the bridge down completely in about an hour."

Harry looked out the window, his eyes squinting from the bright morning sun. "Thanks a lot for bringing me all the way over. What's going on out there?"

"We have to get back to the city, people are rioting and destroying everything and the dead are attacking everyone. It's literally a bloodbath."

Harry could see multiple clouds of black smoke billowing up from what he assumed was Washington, DC. "It's that bad out there?"

"Worse," the army guy answered anxiously. "Look kid, I shouldn't be saying anything, but get as far away from Washington, DC as you can. I'm hearing talk across the channels of bombings of all the major cities."

"Bombing!" Harry cried, his face losing all color.

"Dead are everywhere," the army guy explained. "They're hoping to wipe them out before this gets even more out of control. Find your uncle and head for somewhere remote, somewhere where there aren't a lot of people. Less people equals less hungry dead to worry about."

Gulping fearfully, Harry nodded his head. "I can't believe this is happening. Is it also happening in London?"

"Every country," The army guy admitted as he reached into his pocket and held something out to Harry.

"A knife!" Harry epeed.

The army guy grabbed Harry's hand and slapped the knife onto his palm. "It has to be the head, remember that," he said seriously. "Also, keep an eye out for the living. When people are scared they do stupid and careless shit and only think about themselves. It's very dangerous out there. Fear both the dead and the living."

Fingers closing around the knife, Harry numbly nodded his head. He didn't know if he would physically be able to attack the dead, but he would take the knife anyway just to be on the safe side. "Thank you so much for helping me."

"Stay safe, kid," the army guy said as he leaned across the passenger side and opened the boy's car door. "Remember, get as far away from Washington as you can, don't get bit or scratched by the dead, aim for the head, don't be ashamed to run like hell, and most importantly...don't die."

Harry couldn't hide his trembling. Nodding to the army guy, he hopped out of his jeep then turned to wave to him. "You stay safe too."

Harry watched as the jeep weaved in and out of cars as it drove back towards Washington. It was still somewhat early, but people were starting to crowd the roads, some trying to get out of Washington, while others we're trying to get in.

Not looking forward to doing more walking after only a short rest, Harry turned back towards Alexandria and started putting as much distance as he could between himself and Washington. If bombs were being dropped, he wanted to be as far away as possible.

***HP

Jumping from the loud bang, Harry ducked behind a parked car and hid. He could understand why people were freaking out over what was going on and fighting with the dead, but why the hell were they fighting each other? More importantly, why were they breaking windows, robbing stores, trashing cars, and fighting with the law enforcement that was trying to help them? People were insane and losing their damn minds.

He was relieved to feel that his bond with his mate was leading him out of the city of Alexandria, he just wished that he had a faster way of getting there. He was terrified that someone was going to attack him or shoot him. People were running around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. Even with the knife in his pocket he was as defenseless as a newborn baby, not a good thing to be at a time like this.

Standing up and tucking his chin to his chest in an attempt to not be seen, Harry quickly walked away following the road that would take him out of the city. As he walked, his mind kept drifting to everyone he cared about back home. Not his relatives of course, he didn't care much what happened to them, but he was worried about all those he cared about in the Wizarding World, especially poor Remus who was all alone. Hopefully he was safe behind the wards at Grimmauld Place, or at Hogwarts with Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys. He didn't think the dead would be able to breach the wards at Hogwarts.

Sniffling, Harry brought his hand up to his face and was surprised to find that he was crying. He couldn't help it, he was scared and it was looking like he would never be able to return home again. It tore at his heart something fierce the thought of never seeing Remus again. If the busses weren't running, then there was no way the planes would be flying. Things were looking bad...worse than bad. It was looking like the world was coming to an end.

He couldn't think about that now, he couldn't think about his loved ones back home or let his fear and homesickness distract him. He was in danger and he had had to keep his wits about him. Not only were the dead wandering the streets attacking, but so were terrified, trigger happy people with guns.

***HP

Harry was so hungry...scratch that, he was starving. He hadn't eaten properly since he returned home to his relatives after his fifth year at Hogwarts, and now every store he passed was closed and he didn't have the heart, or the nerve, to break in and steal food and water. The army guy had given him a cheese sandwich when he first picked him up, but that had been over twelve hours ago.

He was relieved to be out of the craziness of the city, but it was going to be dark soon and he couldn't go on much longer. He needed food, water, and a safe place to sleep. He had a feeling that all three were going to be impossible for him to find.

The area he was in was much nicer than the city. Virginia was very pretty and he would have been enjoying the scenery if every little sound didn't have him jumping out of his skin. He had been lucky in the fact that he had only encountered a few dead since leaving the city, and he had easily managed to outrun them. He had a sick feeling though that his luck wouldn't hold out for much longer. Luck had never seemed to be on his side.

He had been following the road for hours, but sticking to the woods when possible. When around the city the road had been bumper to bumper, but now as he was in more farm like area, the roads had gotten clearer. He assumed that people were afraid to leave their homes, that, and there had been a lot of military trucks heading towards Alexandria and Washington, DC, so news may have ordered people to remain indoors.

Spotting a sign for a Rest Area a mile ahead, Harry perked up a bit. Maybe had could find a snack and soda machine there? A washing up in the sink would also feel wonderful right now. He could still feel that trucker's hands on him and it made him sick to his stomach thinking about it.

He could also still feel his bond to his mate pulsing strong, but he had a feeling that he was still a good distance away. By car he could probably find him quickly, but on foot while dodging the hungry dead, he was terrified that it could take days.

Another problem that had been plaguing him ever since he decided to set out on this insane adventure, how the hell was he going to approach his mate? He just couldn't come straight out and tell him that he was his mate. What if he wasn't an elf or a magical person? Could someone like him be mated to a muggle? He really should have thought this out more, or at least talked to Remus before running blindly to America.

Harry silently crept up on the Rest Area, his eyes and ears straining to see or hear anything strange. There were a few big trucks parked in the back, but other than that the place seemed to be pretty deserted. He found the silence more disturbing than if a hundred people were running around screaming. Where was everyone? The city had been swarming with looters and people just running out of control, where were all the country people hiding? The news must have ordered everyone to remain indoors? It made sense, what with all the dead attacking and eating people.

Darting out from the woods, Harry raced to where the snack and soda machines were. He didn't want to linger too long, he didn't feel safe out in the open. He wasn't sure if he could fight the dead, but he knew for a fact that he couldn't fight the living.

Looking frantically around to make sure no muggles were watching, he placed his palms on a vending machine that had sandwiches in it and pushed his magic into it. He didn't feel too guilty breaking the machine and stealing, it wasn't like it was a store. He was starving and dehydrating and things weren't looking like they were going to get better anytime soon. He had to start thinking of his survival.

A dozen different types of sandwiches fell from the machine. Scooping them up, he quickly stuffed them into his backpack while keeping an eye on his surroundings. Later when he found a safe place to sleep for the night, he would place preservation charms on his food to keep them from rotting. He had to ration his food despite being hungry enough to devour everything now. He didn't know when he would find food again.

Moving to the snack and soda machines, Harry did the same thing, taking as much of everything as he could. This much food, despite not being healthy, would be enough to keep him going for a while. Hopefully at least until he found his mate.

Feeling a prickling on the back of his neck, Harry spun around, his arms going slack and dropping his backpack when he saw what was behind him.

"Sheva."

Stumbling backwards, Harry fell onto his backside and scooted away until his back hit the vending machine behind him.

"Easy child, she won't hurt you unless I command her to."

Gulping fearfully, Harry stared wide eyed at the very large tiger that was damn near towering over him. He was so scared that he didn't even notice at first that the tiger was connected to a very thick chain that a man was holding. "And are you going to command her to eat me?" he asked, his voice weak and trembling.

"Have you done anything to hurt me?"

Harry finally tore his eyes off of the tiger to look at the man that was talking. He was a tall dark man with kind eyes and wild, white dreadlocks that came below his shoulders. "No, sir," he said, carefully shaking his head no. He whimpered softly when the large cat followed his head movements. "I was just getting some food."

Grinning, the man approached the boy and held out his hand. "The name is Ezekiel."

Harry looked fearfully between the hand and the tiger. "Will she eat me if I accept your hand?"

Ezekiel looked curiously down at his tiger. "I think she likes you. Normally she growls and threatens everyone with the exception of me, but she isn't acting that way with you. It's very odd."

Harry briefly wondered if him being an elf had something to do with the tiger not wanting to tear him into a million little Potter pieces. From what he read, Elves were more in tune with everything nature than muggles and other magical creatures. Maybe the tiger could sense what he was.

Ezekiel gave his hand a shake. "I will not harm you nor will my Shiva. Take my hand and allow me to help you up."

Taking a deep breath, Harry accepted the man's hand and allowed him to help him up. "Thank you," he mumbled, he eyes still on the massive tiger. The damn things back almost came to his shoulders.

"Not at all, after all, we are the reason that you were on the ground in the first place." Ezekiel chuckled. "Do you have a name, young one?'

Harry froze when the tiger bumped her head into his stomach. "H-Harry Potter."

"Well, Harry Potter, you must be something special for my tiger to like you. I am the only person she has ever allowed to pet her."

Harry hadn't exactly gotten up the nerve to pet the tiger, she was more like petting him, but he wasn't going to point that out. "How exactly does one get a tiger like that in Virginia?"

Ezekiel threw his head back laughing. "Yes, they are not native to here, are they? NO, I am a zoo keeper…. or should I say I was. Two days ago everyone abandoned the zoo and all the animals. I couldn't allow my Shiva to starve to death so I went back for her and released what animals I could. Not the dangerous ones of course, sadly they will die a slow and painful death."

"Two days ago!" Harry cried. "I thought this plague or whatever it is just started?"

"It only got this bad two days ago," Ezekiel corrected. "The first reported case of whatever is happening was technically two weeks ago, people just weren't taking it seriosly. Have you not been watching the television?"

"No, I was in England with my relatives and then traveling here. My uncle doesn't like anything strange or freaky so he probably switched the news channel if they started talking about it. The first I heard of this was yesterday. What exactly is going on?"

"That is the million dollar question, now isn't it?" Ezekiel sighed. "No one knows what is happening and the television stopped broadcasting early this morning. There are still a few radio stations up and running, but they're mostly running the emergency broadcast alert on a continuous loop. I don't wish to scare you, but I'm afraid that we are looking at the extinction of mankind."

"That's actually terrifying," Harry mumbled, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Forgive me," Ezekiel said with a small bow. "But I believe that it is smarter to be well informed than to spare ones feelings. It's a matter of life and death now."

Biting his lip, Harry looked around the empty parking lot. "Where is everyone?" he asked curiously.

"Home with loved ones, praying in their churches, flocking to Washington, DC in hopes that it will be safer there since that's where the president lives, trying to get to friends and family, or even at one of the many safety zones that the military has set up." Ezekiel answered.

"Washington isn't safe, I was told by an army guy that they are going to bomb it."

"I assume they will be bombing all the major cities," Ezekiel sighed sadly. "I'm sure by now that the president has been moved to some hidden underground bunker."

"I don't understand, if people are flocking to the city, where are all the cars? I have passed some, but not many."

"The major highway that runs parallel to this one is at a bumper to bumper standstill. The people there won't be moving anytime soon."

"It's like being a sitting duck," Harry said softly. It sounded like it was a good thing that he was travelling on foot, at least he could weave in and out through obstacles and cut through the woods. "What are these safety zones that you mentioned?"

Ezekiel chuckled when his tiger laid down and rested her head on the boy's foot, he had never seen her act like this around anyone. "Just designated areas where the military has set up a perimeter where you can safely stay and get medical help. I believe that they are using schools since most of them are already fenced in and have plenty of room."

Swallowing back his fear, Harry reached down and tentatively touched the tiger on her head. He was shocked when she started purring loudly. "I take it you aren't heading for one of these safe zones."

"No," Ezekiel snorted. "I don't think my Shiva will be welcomed there, nor do I think she will like it there. We will find somewhere remote to hide away until this mess blows over. What are your plans?"

"I'm looking for my uncle, but I don't know where exactly he lives," Harry lied. "We were supposed to meet at the bus station, but I had to hitch a ride from Delaware after the busses stopped running."

"Do you just plan on wandering until you stumble upon him?" Ezekiel frowned. "That doesn't sound like a smart or safe plan."

"That's pretty much it." Harry said forlornly. He just wanted to find his mate, he was tired, hungry, and scared.

"You could always come with us," Ezekiel offered. "My Shiva adores you, so that means that I automatically trust you. She is an amazing judge of character."

As much as Harry didn't want to be alone, he was afraid to trust a stranger after what happened with the trucker. Ezekiel seemed nice, but he had a tiger that could easily bite his head off with one chomp.

"You do not have to make your mind up now," Ezekiel said when he saw how reluctant the boy was. He was smart, it wasn't safe to trust strangers right now, especially one with a man eating tiger. "There is safety in numbers, so why don't you come with us for now while you think on it. I swear on my Shiva's life that I will not harm you."

Harry cautiously nodded his head. He had always trusted his instincts and right now they were telling him that Ezekiel was safe. The mas was right, there was safety in numbers. Four eyes, well six counting Shiva, was much better than two. "Alright," he agreed. "I will stay with you for now as long as you are heading in the same direction as I am."

"You have a direction?" Ezekiel chuckled. "I thought you didn't know where you uncle lived?'

Harry couldn't tell the man about his bond, he would think that he was a nutter. "I know that he is somewhere in or near Alexandria."

"Fairfax is close by, could he be there?" Ezekiel asked, he really didn't want to leave the boy on his on with everything that was going on.

"I really don't know," Harry sighed despondently. "I have never been to America before let alone Virginia."

"You look exhausted, kid. How about we stick together for the night so you can get a good night's sleep while I keep watch?"

Harry looked wearily between the man and the tiger asleep on his shoe before giving a small nod. The man looked honest and his magic was telling him that he was to be trusted, his tiger too. The offer of sleep was also too good for him to pass up. "I'll stick with you for now, thank you for the offer."

****HP

Harry couldn't believe that he was traveling with a strange man and a very large man eating tiger. Could his life get any crazier? It had been two days since he had met Ezekiel and Shiva, and while an odd pair, they had been great to be with. It was nice not being alone and having someone there to watch his back. Shiva was incredible, she could hear and sense the dead a good mile away. She was also ferocious when it came to killing them. He never wanted to get on the tiger's bad side.

Sadly he was afraid that their time together was going to be coming to an end. Ezekiel was talking about heading a little more south, maybe Georgia or Florida, and his bond to his mate was keeping him in Virginia. He was going to greatly miss the crazy duo, and he also wasn't looking forward to being alone once again. Stumbling upon the dead was getting to be more and more frequent, soon the area would be overrun with them. Even deep in the woods they were coming across the dead wandering in search for human flesh. It was the living that was getting to be a rare thing to see.

"What do you hear, Shiva?" Ezekiel asked, placing a calming hand on his tense tiger's head.

Harry shivered when the tiger let out a loud roar. For some reason each time she did that his wings would vibrate under his skin. Scrubbing as his dirty face, he walked to a fallen tree and sat down. He had never done so much walking in his life and his body was aching. He had suggested taking one of the many cars abandoned along the way, but Ezekiel said that Shiva hated vehicles. It was probably better walking anyway, most of the roads they passed were lined with abandoned vehicles, they wouldn't have gotten far.

"You alright, Harry?"

Grimacing, Harry rubbed at his aching chest. The bond really wanted him to find his mate. "I'm fine," he answered tiredly. "Though I would give anything for a soft bed." Hell, he would happily crawl into his cupboard under the stairs with his thin sheet as a blanket.

"Things will only get better. We must be strong, I'm sure there is a kingdom out there waiting for us."

Harry chuckled softly, sometimes Ezekiel talked like he was from the Renaissance age. "I don't need a kingdom, just a safe place to lay my head and food in my belly."

"A big juicy cheeseburger would be good right about now," Ezekiel agreed, his stomach rumbling loudly.

"Vending machine sandwiches and chips are getting pretty old,' Harry agreed wistfully. He hated how his relatives starved him all his life, but at least they had prepared him for this. His stomach was use to going days without food, this was nothing new for him.

"I think it's time that we hit a store," Ezekiel suggested. He had suggested this before but Harry always balked at the idea, he hated the idea of stealing.

Grimacing, Harry reluctantly nodded his head. "I don't like it, but they are all abandoned now and we are starving. I think something like some pasta and sauce will last and will be easy for us to cook over a fire."

Grinning, Ezekiel patted Harry on the shoulder. "It's all about survival now. We shall feast like kings tonight, my friend."

****HP

Harry stood forlornly at the fork in the road. With a heavy sigh, he looked to the dirt road that branched to the right. They had taken to traveling on old back roads and through the woods finding that they had less dead. They still ran into plenty unfortunately, but the main highways had herds of them looking for fresh meat to devour.

"Are you sure my small friend?" Ezekiel aked heavily.

Virginia was a big state, but he hadn't expected it to take him this long to find his mate. It had been almost two weeks since he first stepped foot on Virginia's soil and he was still wandering aimlessly looking for his mate. He was close though, he could feel it.

Harry turned and looked sadly at his friend, and that was what Ezekiel was now...a friend. The man and his tiger had saved his ass multiple times now after finding out the hard way that he couldn't fight the dead. Ezekiel had taken Shiva out to hunt on his own since he particularly didn't like watching the cat take down and devour deer and bears when he had stupidly let his guard down and fell asleep sitting against a tree. He had maybe been asleep for a half hour when he felt a tugging on his shoe. His eyes snapping open, he was horrified to find a dead gnawing at his foot. Luckily he had been wearing his dragon hide boots that Sirius had given him the Christmas before he died.

He had went to kick the monster in the face when his leg froze up on him. Here he was with an Inferi type creature getting ready to make a meal out of him and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Since the outbreak, as Ezekiel had taken to calling it, he had been doing a lot of thinking about his no violence situation. The book had said that he couldn't use his magic, his body, or weapons with the intent to hurt someone, but what if he could trick his magic? He hadn't come up with a solution yet, but there had to be some way of making his magic think that he was helping, when in fact, he was defending himself.

Yanking his foot out of the creature's mouth, Harry turned and crawled a few feet away then got quickly to his feet. Feeling a trickling on the back of his neck and smelling something putrid, he violently released his wings in a burst of blood, hitting the dead in the head and sending it crashing to the forest floor.

Crying out in pain from releasing his wings for the first time since his inheritance, Harry went to take off running when a large orange and black blur raced past him and leapt on top of the dead that was trying to eat him for dinner. His shaky legs giving out him, Harry fell to the forest floor and watched as Shiva ripped the head off of the dead.

That was how Ezekiel discovered that he wasn't one hundred percent human. Oddly enough, or maybe not so oddly seeing how odd Ezekiel himself was, Ezekiel had take the news that he was an elf surprisingly well. He had also taken to being overly protective of him after finding out that he was completely helpless against both the living, and the dead.

Taking in a big gulp of air, Harry nodded his head. "My bond to my mate is pulling me that way, I have to find him."

"We could go with you," Ezekiel offered.

"No," Harry said, stuffing his hands in his pockets to hide their trembling. He wanted to beg Ezekiel to go with him, but he knew that the man wanted to get to warmer climates before fall hit. Walking from Virginia to Georgia or Florida with a tiger was going to take Ezekiel a very long time.

Frowning, Ezekiel looked in the direction in which he needed to go. 'It doesn't feel right leaving you."

Harry laughed sadly when Shiva bumped him with her head hard enough in the stomach that it sent him tumbling onto his butt. "Silly girl," he said affectionately, scratching the tiger on her head.

"See, even Shiva doesn't want to leave you," Ezekiel chuckled.

Using the tiger to help brace himself, Harry got back to his feet. "I'll be fine,Ezekiel," he reassured, though he wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure his friend, or himself. "I have gotten really good with my shield charms and I can feel that my mate is close."

"You have been saying that he was close for over a week."

"I think he has been moving too," Harry defended. "He must be hanging around in one place now because this is the most excited the bond has been."

Ezekiel really didn't want to leave the boy on his own, he had come to care deeply for him. "If he's that close then maybe I should stick with you for a few more days, at least until you find this mystery mate."

Harry was so tempted to say yes, but he had a feeling that he needed to find his mate on his own. With tears in his eyes, he walked up to his friend and gave him a hug. "Stay safe."

Closing his eyes in acceptance, Ezekiel hugged the boy back. "I have a tiger, I'll be fine. You stay safe."

Stepping away from Ezekiel, Harry got down on his knees so he could hug Shiva. "Watch over him and keep him safe." he said, a few tears falling from his eyes when the large cat started making a crying noise.

Quickly standing back up, Harry picked his backpack up from the dirt road and slung it over his shoulders. With one last smile to his friends, he turned and briskly walked away. He wanted to get around the bend before Ezekiel saw that he was crying. Ezekiel was a damn good man, and he was afraid that there wouldn't be too many good men left in the world. He prayed that his mate would be a good man that would accept him and protect him. His mate was all he had left in the world...or what was left of the world anyway.


End file.
